Inconveniently Convenient
by fakeid
Summary: The mustwrite, veela!Draco story. Draco Malfoy was scowling. Not the typical white boy with blonde hair type of scowl, it was a true scowl that came deep from the heart. Slash HD.
1. For Shame Wench!

Inconveniently Convenient

By: Fakeid

Pairings: Eventual H/D

Notes: HBP complaint

XXX

"I'm very disappointed in you Lucius, you know how much I hate being disappointed." Voldemort hissed out. Draco watched as his father flinched. It was pathetic really, but father had always said that they had to make sacrifices for their cause. Draco wondered if it was really worth their pride, after all if Voldemort treated them like this now, imagine how he might treat them when he ruled the Wizarding World.

In fact, Voldemort hated a lot of things, half-bloods, muggles, time, vultures, the color pink, rock and roll music, women…and a while myriad of things that Draco couldn't even remember off the top of his head.

The meeting droned on and on, the location of various secret spots, and sinister plans were made. Why had he ever wanted to be a part of this ridiculous organization? He could have supported their ideals and still remained at Hogwarts…in his nice comfy bed and a full belly. Instead he was stuck out in the middle of the effing forest while the rain lightly drizzled down, not hard enough to soak them, but they were all uncomfortably damp. Draco sighed hatefully thinking: _Potter probably has meetings in a warm room where they serve food and aren't subject to cruciatus for wearing the wrong color socks. _

Lost in his thoughts Draco didn't notice the first sign of danger (screaming people) until it was too late. Already Voldemort had vanished, and the air was thick with flying curses. Draco looked around wildly for someone to give him instructions, not seeing anyone that was not in combat with Voldemort's sworn enemies he quickly ducked behind and bush, tripped over a skunk and knocked his head against a tree branch.

He stumbled back up again only to find himself at the wrong end of a wand.

"Put your wand down and I don't want to hex you," came a mild voice. Lupin, only Lupin would speak so calmly during a battle. Draco felt his upper lip curl in disgust. How dare a werewolf give _him_ orders? His hand shaking he dropped his wand.

"Good. Now step out here into the open, Mr. Malfoy."

"You think you're better than us? You think that just because you chose the winning side that it makes you a good person? Draco was trembling now. _Where was his father?Where was Goyle? Where were his heroes? _

The Order would kill him for what he did to at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me?" Lupin asked.

You're a werewolf for Merlin's sakes!" Draco continued trying to waste time. Lupin looked mildly angry now.

"Right." Lupin waved his wand and Draco found himself bound with roped. Lupin grinned apologetically before shoving Draco's wand into his pocket.

"I'm going to apparate you to our base camp," Lupin said after a moment. Draco tensed.

This was it; the moment of judgment.

The clock was ticking. It was one of those annoying tickings that kept you awake at night. Harry was about five seconds away from pulling his wand out and hexing the stupid thing.

"She cried, you know."

"Who?"

"You know perfectly well who!" Hermione was flexing her fingers now, clearly itching to grab her wand and hex him.

"Um…oh her!" Harry pretended to know who she was talking about. Somehow it seemed better than asking her. Clearly, Hermione was not in a good mood.

"You have no idea." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"No…"

"Ginny! Are you daft!? Who else would it be?" Harry felt his face heating up. Ginny!

"Nothing happened," Harry said. Why was Hermione yelling at him anyway?

"I think it would wise for you to go over and apologize."

"For what? It was a complete misunderstanding. You know that!"

"I know Rita is a complete fraud but I also know that there are pictures of you kissing some blonde girl all over the newspaper."

"It was taken out of context!"

"Really? Then what happened. The truth now, Harry. None of that shit you gave Remus."

XXX

"It was nothing! Last week I had to go to Diagon Alley to erm, well shop for some personal items for the spell and Ron and I ran into this girl..."

Draco Malfoy was scowling. Not the typical white boy with blonde hair type of scowl, it was a true scowl that came deep from the heart.

"This is preposterous. I refuse to consort with these people. Prisoners have rights too!" he spouted out disdainfully. A tendril of fear had curled around his stomach and squeezed; he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This vision was becoming hazy on the edges…Merlin, not Potter.

"It is just a temporary solution. Quite honestly, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you are in any position to bargain."

"Kill me mercifully now; it's more than Potter will do."

"You won't see Harry much."

"Of course not, dead people don't see very well! Fine then, let's go. I just want you to know that if I die it will be on your head." Remus sighed; somehow joining the Order had seemed very sleek and professional at the time. The reality was that he did a lot of babysitting and watching. Whatever happened to good old espionage?

Draco watched as two Aurors entered the room, one of them looked vaguely familiar, rather like his maternal grandmother only more…pink and alive looking.

"Please hand over your wand and stick out your hands, Mr. Malfoy," the burly auror intoned. His voice was wonderfully deep and reverberated throughout Draco's body.

_No, don't do it. You'll be lost forever! Just think what your father would say! _

_This is your chance to save yourself. The line can't continue if all the Malfoys are dead!_

_Lalalala! I want a cupcake! _

Great, not only did he have his father and mother in his head, he apparently had a bipolar voice on the advice council.

"Mr. Malfoy, your hands please!" Draco shivered and wondered if the man was married; he probably made people come in their pants from talking to them. Did making someone come in their pants count as cheating?

What!? This was not the time for this!

Remus grabbed his wrists, his callused hands sliding over the sensitive forearm. Draco panicked and wrenched free pushing past the Aurors (barely escaping the grab of the pink one. Really! Had she even heard of a nail clipping charm?) The burly one caught him from behind, lifting him up in the air. He was reaching for his wand. Draco struggled and managed to get a good kick in the stomach. The burly man dropped him with a loud whoosh of air. He wrenched the door open and sent out a soundless Confundus Charm toward Remus.

He ran finally coming to a complete stop in the middle of a crowded street. Now to blend in. It was humid, beads of sweat dripped off his face. He looked around; at least he was in Diagon Alley so he could find a place to stay the night, then sneak away in the morning and take the Knight Bus somewhere...

Wait…this was bad. People were looking for him, and he was quite recognizable. He put his black hood up and walked toward Knockturn Alley. No one would question his status there.

Just as he was about to turn into the alley he heard—

"If I ever do get my hands on Malfoy, I think I just might kill him," a voice came.

"I wouldn't…there are worse things than death." A bitter laugh.

"Cowards aren't good enough for death."

Shit, he would have recognized those voices anywhere, Potty and Weasel. Great, there wasn't enough time to run down the alley; surely they would notice someone running. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Draco quickly put cast a hair growing charm. Baby fine blonde hair grew to his mid back and he quickly added a voice raising charm. Potty and Weasel probably couldn't care less about him/her.

For the first time in his life Draco thanked the gods for his delicate features. Leaning up against the wall, he attempted to look casual. Pothead and Rondolt came into his view chatting, laughing at something.

"Hello!" Ron said cheerfully spotting Draco. Draco tossed his hair.

"Hello Sir, could you please spare some money for me? My child is starving and I can't pay the rent. My husband is blind and recovering in St. Mungos!" _It is genius,_ thought Draco. Not only would they leave him alone, but they would give him some much needed money for the night.

"What are you doing in this part of Diagon Alley?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I need the money, dear Sir." It wasn't really a lie.

"Here, it's all I have left," Ron said handing him a few Knuts. _Curse them for being so poor._ The tips of Ron's ears were beginning to turn a putrid cherry color. Dear Merlin! Ronald Weasley had a crush on him.

"Why thank you. Every little bit counts." Draco was already congratulating himself on a job well done.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here, we must get going. It is not safe to be out late in this area, why don't we buy you some dinner at the Leaky for you and your child?" Accursed sheep of Serbia, clearly Pothead had come onto some intelligence and suspected something was not quite right.

"Err…I can't! The little one's at home!"

"Well you can order out." Potter was watching him closely now, looking for a sign, a flaw. Draco began to sweat.

"What was your name, again?" Weasley's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. Embarrassed he cleared his throat and started over.

"It's Diana. Alright then, I suppose a good meal couldn't hurt." It sounded so unnatural to his ears; humbleness did not suit Draco, and he suspected that this is what had set Potter's internal alarm off.

Potter and Weasely were remarkably stupid, thought Draco, eating a hot greasy chip. Why did he want to be friends with Potter in first year? Thank god Potter rejected him, or else he might have been subject to this torture every day.

"…and then it turned out that both the bugs were dead and it was Fred and George playing a joke on me." Draco smiled politely. This being humble and gracious act had been grating his nerves for quite some time now.

"What's your last name?" Potter asked. His eyes were squinted suspiciously behind his large frames.

"Why? Thinking about writing me a check?" Draco laughed nervously, and suddenly all names flew out of his head.

"No, you remind me of someone I knew back in school."

"Really?" Draco looked around for a distraction, anything that could change the subject.

"Well, I don't give out my name to just anyone. They have to earn it," Draco whispered, leaning in, his mouth moving over Potter's ear. He couldn't believe that he was actually pretending to seduce Potter! He could feel the Malfoy ancestors rolling in their graves. Crap, he'd have to boil his mouth along with all of his clothes now. A flash went off.

"What the--!"

A large bang interrupted his sentence. Screaming. A rush of adrenaline shot through Draco; he could feel the glamour wearing off.

"Get out!" Someone grabbed him and was leading him out of the back door into the alley way. Once outside, he ran toward Knockturn Alley. It was like the eye of the storm, he reasoned. It would be calm, and all around him would be chaos.

He ran into the Rusty Joint, a questionable business, but his name meant something there. True to his theory, all the occupants of the bar were oblivious to the chaos nearby.

"I need a room for the night," he said to the barkeeper, a stout man with hair covering every inch of all visible body parts. The man's resume probably consisted of arse-kissing and picking his nose. Finally, something was going his way.

"I ain't gotta house the likes of you here, get the fuck outta my bar!" The man pointed with the piece of dirt that functioned as his washcloth.

"Do you know who I am? I have friends…" Draco snarled his voice low. How could they throw him out? This simply wasn't right! He was a Malfoy! He grabbed the barkeeper's wrist and pulled him forward.

"Do you understand?"

He didn't notice them until it was too late. The two men sitting in the far end of the room had taken out their wands. Draco caught their movements in the corner of his eye and fumbled to pull out his own.

Too late. The curses hit him before he even had a chance to react. Pain seared though his skin cutting straight to his heart. For an agonizing moment he was suspended in the air before falling to the ground in pain. Every muscle in his body contracted at the same time. Blood spilled out his body, and he felt it drenching his robe. His arm flew up to his chest only to mind sections of it curiously missing.

The smell of death and gore filled his nostrils and then all went black.

XXX

"…by the time we found him, the curse had already eaten through most of his skin and was almost to his lungs. We managed to put a freezing curse on him, and then the healers can tell you the rest." It was that voice again, Draco shifted uncomfortably fast out of sleep and into reality.

The first thing he noticed was the smell…the sweet smell of pudding-

Wait. He hated pudding. He attempted to move his arm and found he was bound to the bed by a deceptively soft rope. He could almost see the ad, "All the fun and no pain bondage!"

"Oh good, you're awake," a nurse came into the room, gently shooing the Aurors out. Her starched white uniform was blindingly white. Perhaps this was heaven?

"Obviously! I demand that you untie these at once!" The nurse ignored him and after a complex series of wand motions and several pages of questions (No, he had not had sex with monkeys in Africa). She allowed the Aurors back in.

"What happened?" he asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

No one answered. Fine, he could play their little game; surely they would have questions for him too. The silence stretched on, Draco could feel his eye begin to twitch. He attempted to jerk his arm up so that he could rub it only to find the rope was not giving.

"I like your robes, is it Magicka?" Draco asked forcing a smile on his face.

No response.

Eventually a Healer came in and began checking all his—well whatever they were checking.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel today?"

"Horrible," he replied.

"I'm afraid we're not quite done with you yet. We have to see how your body reacts with the genes activated." The Healer smiled sympathetically. By gods! He was still alive wasn't he, was he going to die? No! He was too young and pretty to die. He hadn't even lost his virginity yet…well he'd lost some of it, but not all of it. Oral didn't really count.

Jeans? Why were they worrying about trousers at a time like this? What was wrong with him? Did he lose his trousers?

"I demand a recount!" He exclaimed. Somehow the sentence didn't quite match the thought process. The Healer bustled around him uncorking bottles and placing them on a tray.

"Drink up."

"No."

"You will drink this potion or else I will—." The Healer's smile was fading. Draco grinned.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Oh! Well the Aurors brought you in here after you were hit with a Wilting curse. They managed to freeze your body so that the curse would slow down…." The Wilting curse… not only was it dark but cruel as well. His father had described the effects of the body, it would literally be turned inside out. Horrifically messy and blood stains were a pain to remove from the wood floor, his father had said. He should have been dead, as there was no counter curse.

"…but we found that you had a recessive Veela gene in you body. It was dormant so we activated it using the Regenerating Potion. Since Veelas are more immune to curses, like giants, it immediately began to counteract the effects."

"Wha--?" What was she saying? What in tarnation was going on?

"Essentially, by activating the gene, we saved your life. Fascinating stuff, I'm publishing an article about it in MedWizards Journal…"

"Wait, you made me a Veela!" Draco's voice was cracking now. He sounded like a twelve year old on helium. No, this was not happening.

"Well, we're not entirely sure how the Veela gene will affect your body, but it saved your life."

"I don't care! You had no right! You had—!" He gasped for air. His insides seemed to be twisting and twitching. A hand gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy, you will likely be able to live a relatively normal life. So far, very few characteristics have manifested and we don't expect there to be any more problems. Your body is still quite weak, and I trust you will drink the potions and get some sleep. Do you understand?" The Healer was all business.

"Yes," Draco vaguely mumbled as a nurse came in and helped him down the potions. The dark closed in, and he fell into exhausted dreamless sleep.

XXX

"…the Aurors arrested those we caught and then we came home," Harry finished an hour later.

"Did you even think of Ginny's feelings?" Hermione asked.

"She's too young," Harry said looking away.

"That's not the point."

"I know Hermione. We're only here until the wedding anyway. After that…bugger. I don't know," Harry said leaning back closing his eyes. The locket weighed heavily in his pocket as he fell asleep.

Your thoughts are welcome!


	2. Cried the man at the bar!

Inconveniently Convenient

By: shadowclub/fakeid

Rating: R(not quite yet):)

Summary: In which Harry is nervous and Draco wants to kill the mediwitch.

Notes: This is an unrevised edition of the chapter...well not really, I added a scene after getting it back from my beta. I will post the 2nd revision along with the third chapter, if you prefer to read it then. It won't be really different.

Note 2: Oh, this is kind of a filler chapter, but is sets the stage for the next scene...next chapter will bring on some "touching" and issues.

To read any of my vaguely more scandalous stuff (or if your really bored) feel free to check out my LJ...located under homepage on my profile.

XXX

One week, that was seven days, which was one hundred sixty eight hours which was—

"Mr. Malfoy, its time for your check-up. Do try not to degrade, insult, or otherwise talk to the intern today. The last one needed to be put on antidepressant potion after she attempted to _Avada_ herself." The Mediwitch put down a tray of his potions, out of which at least three of them tasted like spinach(his least favorite food) and one of them tasted like...Potter. Not that he would know how Potter tasted; it was mere speculation, but it tasted like dried owl pellets and that's how Potter smelled….

"I see no reason to downgrade myself to the level of your worthless peons."

"And I see no reason to listen to your whining considering I am the mediwitch and you are the patient." She began waving her wand over him creating complex patterns that Draco swore spelled "COCK" in Swahili.

"Hmm…your blood oxygen level is much lower than normal. Interesting." The healer said, marking something on his chart. _Stupid bint._

"When can I leave?"

"When I say so. Alright, Mr. Malfoy I think you're well enough to have this discussion. The hybridization of your DNA has modified a number of your genes on a basic level. This also affects the protein synthesis and gene expression, thus resulting in a mix of veela and human characteristics—," the Mediwitch said, flipping through his chart.

"In English please!"

"Basically you've acquired some of the veela traits. So far none of them have been detrimental to your health. My team…or rather I, because you made my interns cry, have been monitoring your hormone levels the past week as we approach the traditional veela mating season."

"Mating season? Like two people having sex?" Draco smiled. Infinite sex appeal and stamina sounded good to him. Think of the b—girls he could get with his glowing skin. He imagined that he would look like one of the Muggle Greek gods he was always hearing about. He would walk down the street and benevolently smile and people fainted all around him. The headline would read "Draco Malfoy Sex God."

"Yes, but wipe that silly grin off your face. The first mating season isn't a pleasant experience, especially considering we don't know the extent of your power nor do we have a mentor to help you learn to control it."

"Yes, but about the sex…"

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever researched Veelas? Have you even graduated from Hogwarts? No? Then listen. Veelas only go through a mating season once they have been marked by their mate. The increased levels of hormones in your bloodstream indicate that you have been marked, yet no one has come forward to claim you." Draco felt his heart skip a beat. That last part had hurt; his parents had not been along to see him in any of their various identities.

For once Draco had nothing to say.

XXX

Harry stared at the mirror, a practice he hated; yet Hermione insisted in these "positive attitude" exercises, claiming they improved the strength of certain charms, such as the Patronus.

"Um…let's see. Something I like about myself. Well, I think I have dashing elbows and um…sometimes my hair looks "sexily tousled" instead of electrocuted and…I'm pretty sure that I have the biggest—." Harry stopped. This whole thing was ridiculous

"Dearie! Finish your sentence! I'm just dying to hear the rest of it!" Harry blushed. Accursed talking mirrors. He made a mental note to never buy one.

"Toenails," Harry said smoothly, running his fingers through his rumpled hair before he finished dressing and went downstairs to eat at the table.

"So Harry, how'd your exercise go?" Hermione asked meaningfully. Harry shoved more bacon into his mouth in order to stall Hermione's questioning. She gave him the evil eye, seeing through his ruse, but before she could say anything, Remus walked in holding a bunch of parchment.

"Harry, after breakfast today, can you go down to St. Mungo's and give Draco these?" Remus asked. He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes more pronounced than ever before.

"I'm not sure that would be wise," Harry responded.

"Harry, you are going to have to learn how to control yourself eventually. I see no reason why you shouldn't start now. There will always be people you don't want to deal with, yet you may find yourself at their mercy."

"Right, because Draco Malfoy is a nice cuddly teddy bear that just wants world peace."

Remus just gave him a long suffering look before handing him the package. Ginny walked down the stairs into the dining area and sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Goomor," he muttered back, his mouth full.

"What were you guys planning on doing today?" she asked, reaching for the toast, her other hand settled lightly on Harry's thigh. Harry uncomfortably aware of her hand shifted away.

"Well! Harry, Ron and I need to do some research as to the location of the next horcrux," Hermione said primly. "You're welcome to help."

"Ahh…I can't today. I'm supposed to meet Luna in Diagon Alley." Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this. Spending extended periods of time with Ginny and Ron generally gave him a headache.

"I'm in!" Ron said quickly, anything to avoid the dusty tomes of doom. Harry wracked his brain for some valid excuse. He looked at Hermione, expectantly waiting for her to object.

"Fine, we need a break anyway," Hermione said.

"I have to deliver the package to Malfoy. I'll catch up with you guys later." Harry said, at least he would get something done.

XXX

Draco scowled at the wall; after yet another failed attempt at focusing, his eyesight failed. The concentration was not helping relieve the headache that had started in the middle of his forehead and had moved outward until he felt as though his brain was on a merry-go-round underwater. He shivered and burrowed further under the cheap cotton sheets. They had already maxed out on the amount of pain potion they could give for the next four hours.

The door flew open banging against the wall causing Draco to wince at the sharp noise.

"Remus told me to give this to you," Potter said, thrusting out the package before him as though it was a white elephant. Potter's other hand played with the locket around his neck. A pause built up between them until the entire room seemed to be filled with it.

Draco squinted at the package before looking back up at Potter, who was staring determinately at the wall behind his head. Everything was strangely blurry and green of all colors.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not."

"But you are." Potter looked panicked.

"Remus said to tell you that he has secured lodging for you."

"…"

"Do you have anything you want me to tell him?"

The pound anvil on his head lessened, allowing Draco to finally open his eyes properly. Draco had the irrational urge to say something…he just didn't know what. Bitterness welled up inside of him, he was indebted to a freak, a werewolf and Potter, ugh…

"Get out," Draco said after a moment. "And tell the werewolf I would rather die than step foot into his bloody—." That was all he got out before Harry had whipped out his wand and cast a _silencio_ at him.

"!" Draco screamed and began to hyperventilate. Why would they send Potter of all people?

Potter stared at him expressionless. Draco gave his best death glare struggled to untangle himself from the sheets. His head was beginning to spin from the exertion and a thin sheen of sweat seeped out to coat his skin.

"No," Potter said placing a firm hand on his chest and pushing Draco back down. Too weak to resist, he fell back. The warmth from Potter's hand radiated out warming his chest, his blood spreading the heat like water spilt over a dry tongue. He gasped silently, it was the first time he had felt warm in days.

"You have no idea what you've done. You don't…you can't even comprehend what Remus is doing for you. You will appreciate it, I will…you will pay" Potter muttered as though he were talking to himself. They were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the mediwitch…or the medibitch as he had come to term her. He would make Draco pay? Draco had little doubt that Potter had no idea what it meant to pay…Draco had paid. What did Harry know about sacrifice? He was the Golden Boy, forever admired by all…even by him, but only for about two seconds.

"Excuse me, no visitors!" she said to Harry.

Potter gave him one last glare before heading out of the room. She glared at him as he left the room.

"You are being discharged tomorrow. We need to review the procedures for your medicines and such." Draco simply blinked at her meekly, hoping that she would take the hint and keep him here an extra week or so. In a hospital was probably the best place for him to be right now…considering the other option was the street. Quite honestly, the slums of Diagon Alley had crap plumbing.

"Don't use your doe eyes on me. The Aurors want you, and I can't do anything about it." she said, gently.

"!" He tried to tell her that he was still under _silencio_. She stared at him for a moment before finally casting a general _finte._

"Right…tell them to piss off. I'm ill!" he said.

"You will be perfectly fine tomorrow," she said, writing some notes on his chart. She was always writing something in his chart even though she hadn't performed any tests. Draco was starting to suspect that it was her secret diary…

"What if I mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the night?"

"Your room is warded."

"Why?"

"Because you're a high-flight risk, and I told them to."

"Bitch," Draco muttered.

"I heard that."

"So what exactly will happen this mating season?"

"Your hormone levels appear to be stable…" she said. Draco waited for her to continue.

"And…"

"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy, I simply do not know what will happen. There is a possibility that your body will not be able to handle the stress of transformation and you will die." Draco gritted his teeth. Stupid doctors, he was better off dead in some dirty floor rather than literally being pulled apart my some internal forces.

"I see."

"But the likelihood of that happening is slim to none. Most likely you'll have an allure during the season and will crave human contact. I can't predict anything beyond that until I have more data. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to check your ears and hair for nargleites; they like nesting in veelas."

Draco flopped back down. His life was officially over. He was trapped in a white room with imitation art, some strange bugs were going to "nest" on him, and to top it off, Potter was going to make him "pay". Draco was starting to believe that he really had done something wrong to deserve this punishment.

XXX

Next Chapter:

"What do you mean we have to take off his clothes?"

Harry and gang go on an expedtion along with a stowaway.


End file.
